youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
It's Alex Clark
Alex Clark (born February 1, 1985 33), known by his YouTube username ItsAlexClark, is an American YouTuber, comedy vlogger, and cartoonist who primarily uploads videos of animations. He currently has over 2 million subscribers. Currently, he has a team that helps him manage his channel and make animations. Alex is a 2017 streamy nominee and the recipient of 4 people’s choice awards. The Huffington post has called his work "Brilliant". The Chicago Tribune called him "funny". History Alex began his entertainment career as a street performer in Boston, Massachusetts. He created his channel on December 2, 2009, but didn't begin uploading videos until the 7th. After several years of posting random content types including news videos, sketches, and parodies he decided to try doing animation in December 2012. His transition to animation came about after watching several Swoozie videos which had reignited his childhood love of animation. Alex is a self-taught animator which is evident given his noticeable progress over the years. He is also an avid gamer and often posts about his fascination with his favorite gadget. The Nintendo Switch. During 2017, he deleted his 2016 vidcon, and Disney video. As people who watched Jaiden’s “why I don’t have a face reveal video” we’re asking him if she was refering to him as the person who did not let her blur out her face in the videos. Although many YouTubers who had been asked this question responded that they didn’t do this, Alex deleted his video and made no public response to these allegations, leading some to speculate that he was the person that did not let her blur out her face On 24th February 2018, as part of his animation challenge videos, he decided to do the topic of jaiden animation cry eating pizza, since that was he most popular suggestion (even though some fans said that this was in appropriate in his twitter polls). This time, he set a 45 minute time limit (although in this instance he failed to complete it in 45 minutes but the continued to complete the animation over the time limit). In this video, it showed Jaiden crying because there were pineapples on her pizza. Since however many in the animation community did not think it was appropriate, he then removed the video after community backlash and issued a statement on YouTube, which he later edited. He also decided to instead make a animation challenge about the second most popular request instead which was Mr. Incredible riding a pig On March 7, 2018, Alex published a video entitled "Guns Explained with Cats". The video takes a light-hearted spin on the gun debate and puts it in the simple terms of cats. Due to the controversial topic, his video got more dislikes then his usual videos, however his video compared more traction than many of his other videos. It was featured in a Huffington Post article which called the video "Brilliant". The Huffington post article was then tweeted by Emma González https://twitter.com/Emma4Change/status/972940112261763073, a survivor of the February 2018 Stoneman Douglas High School shooting in Parkland, Florida, and American activist for gun reform. It was also retweeted by Nick Offerman, Alyssa Milano, and featured by boredpanda.com and the American Public Health Association https://www.apha.org/topics-and-issues/gun-violence. This video is currently the 5th most popular video in his channel Inconsistencies 13 December 2017 Two minutes 46 seconds into "My Secret Babysitter Relationship" he says "there was a Nintendo DS in the bag" when describing how in middle school he visited his younger sister's babysitter's younger brother in the hospital. The Nintendo DS was released in 2004, and someone born in 1985 would be roughly 19 years old at that time. It is possible he meant the Game Boy Color, which was released in 1998, when someone born in 1985 would be 13 years old, which is how old Alex says he was when the relationship with the babysitter began. *4m23s into the same video, the babysitter refers to a "Stussy S". The Wikipedia article on this only dates back to 2017 although KnowYourMeme says it occurred in the 1980s. There is a 1 December 2010 refernece to it as a Stussy S, but no known verbal reference to it like that from the 90s when Clark would have been in Middle School. It is possible that he was only paraphrasing and that she had called it something else like 'Superman S'. **in part 4 Alex affirms he was still "in the seventh grade" during the story arc List of Subscriber Milestones *Alex hit 1 million subscribers on October 4, 2017. *Alex hit 2 million subscribers on January 20, 2018. Notable videos The Babysitter Series A popular recurring series on the channel in which Alex recounts his stories of dating his babysitter. Saturday videos This is where he does challenges, collaborations, or unboxings. He also does animation challenges during this time, which is m a series on his channel where Alex animates the highest rated suggestions from the top results of the polls he posts on Twitter, with the results of the polls revealed to him live with a set time limit for him to complete it (although he occasionally continues over the time limit to complete the animation) Characters DAD In his videos, Alex’s father is shown as notorious cheap skate and will do anything to save a buck. EVIL SISTER One of the most prominent characters in Alex’s videos is his evil sister. She often appears at the most inconvenient times to ruin Alex’s otherwise perfect day. Mother She has a grizzled voice and loves to cook. The Babysitter Alex's first girlfriend, a trouble maker and misfit, constantly getting Alex in over his head. She is the focal point of an on-going series on the channel about dating his babysitter in the 7th grade. Four minutes into "My Hot Babysitter Made Me A Man the teacher who appeared at 2:38 whom Bobby said was sexy appears to be whom Alex's babysitter was working for, as she answers the door and he addresses her as Mrs. Haisley. ] * Darryl stole his money when Darryl was supposed to reserve a spot to eat at a restaurant, where Alex's babysitter, and Alex was dating * Alex's little sister (the devil) first highschool friend * Ariel was his first girlfriend got via mariokart she has red hair *His current girlfriend has black hair * His first kiss was with a girl called Dorothy * Bobby is his friend. *also another friend with glasses named Billy Star Butterfly Trivia *Alex probably doesn't like pineapple pizza *Alex has a team to help him with his animations Friends *Domics * Brian Hull Voices *SWooZie *brewstewfilms *Mustache Wax *tonyvtoons *IJustine References Category:YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers